Mystery Writer
by sheBONES
Summary: Brennan finds an interesting document on her computer, but who wrote it? Hmmm, lemme think...BB, duh! I love reviews, don't make me beg.


Disclaimer: Ha. No. The only thing I own is a whole lot of nothing.

A/N: Just a short, embarrassingly sappy little blurb especially for all my Valentines- you guys!

Irritated after being trapped in a particularly bad traffic jam and arriving late for work, Temperance Brennan stamped to her office, chucked her keys onto the desk, and sank into her chair with a heavy sigh. She ran a hand through her hair and tapped on her keyboard, causing the Jeffersonian logo screensaver to disappear.

Brennan immediately noticed the strange Word document on her screen and leaned forward.

'I haven't worked on my book today. What…?'

As she read the black text, her head slowly inched forward.

_Untitled Document_

_He watches her take her hair down like always at the end of the day. This time, he finally gives into the urge he's felt since the first time he saw her. Crossing the room, he laces his hands through her beautiful silk waves and kisses her with all the feeling he's kept hidden all this time._

_Though they very carefully maintain a 'strictly friends' partnership and sidestep their attraction, he's always known, or at least _hoped_, they would reach this point someday._

_He knows how he feels: he loves her more and deeper than she could ever know. The only question that remains- how do YOU feel, Bones?_

Brennan stat unmoving, momentarily stunned. After a few long moments, she stood abruptly and went on a warpath through the lab.

Jack Hodgins, the man unlucky enough to appear first in her sights, was innocently cataloguing algae specimens when Brennan cornered him at his microscope.

"Hodgins! Have you been in my office? Did you use my computer? Because if you-"

Hodgins raised his hands defensively.

"Whoa, take it easy Dr. Brennan. I would never go in your office without your permission."

At Brenan's skeptical glare, he continued,

"What? Honestly Brennan, I'm kind of afraid of you. I wouldn't-"

Adequately convinced, Brennan turned on her booted heel, leaving a slightly shaken entomologist in her wake.

She found Angela sketching in her office.

"Angela, that wasn't funny. I can't believe you're so immature! Going in my office…you should know better."

Drawing her fine dark brows together, Angela stood and walked around her desk.

"Well apparently, I've done something I don't know about."

Brennan scoffed ill-naturedly.

"Come on, Angela. Who else would write all that stuff about me and Booth on my computer? I know it was you."

Angela looked pleasantly surprised.

"Stuff about you and Booth, huh? What kind of _stuff_?"

Brennan crossed her arms.

"You should know, you wrote it."

Her expression turning serious, Angela answered,

"Sweetie, I didn't. I swear, I'm not the mystery writer. Now what kind of stuff?"

Confusion set in on Brennan's delicate features.

"That Booth…loves me, wants to know how I feel about him……But if you didn't write it, and Hodgins didn't…"

Angela smiled warmly and teased,

"You get three guesses who did it, Bren. Be logical. If it wasn't anyone from the lab, who else would write that Booth loves you? Hmmm….I'll give you a hint, he's probably at the Hoover Building right now."

"I gotta go Ange."

As Brennan bolted out of Angela's office, the artist called after her,

"Tell him you love him too, sweetie!"

Brennan darted into her office, grabbed her bag and keys, then took off toward the parking garage at break-neck speed.

Making a bee line for her parking space, Brennan stopped dead when she saw Booth leaning against her car with his hands in his pockets.

He grinned at her.

"Booth, did you-"

"I figured you'd suspect Angela first. Then maybe Hodgins. So where ya headed?"

Brennan shifted uncomfortably. Looking at her feet, she mumbled,

"To see you."

He stepped forward, directly into her personal space. He'd done this countless times before, but it had never affected Brennan as intensely as it did now.

"Good" he whispered.

Brennan gulped to combat her racing heart.

"Umm…" she stammered.

Booth slid a hand around her, encompassing her slim waist.

"Shh, Bones. Don't say anything, just answer my question, okay?"

Brennan looked up at Booth and thought for a long moment.

'Don't say anything?' she considered.

Then she slowly brought a hand to her ponytail and pulled the elastic out, letting brown curls fall around her smiling face.

They remained in silence, standing inches apart, for a long moment as they soaked in the meaning of their conversation, and in the next second their lips were together- mystery solved.

END


End file.
